


Dear Louis, Harry

by neolouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Just some fluffy stuff, M/M, basically everything is happy this story is almost pointless, happy fic, harry is adorable, larry focus, oh and louis is so beautiful, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neolouis/pseuds/neolouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a shy man, Louis probably likes it more than he thinks he hates it.</p>
<p>AU florist Louis / student Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Louis, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii it's been so long (hit the song). so I've been bored again and decided to write another stupid fic. this is written in a straightforward voice, just throwing everything and telling it as it is. hope you'll enjoy this one. oh and this might be a collection of one shots but the same AU, if I feel like making another ha

Louis isn't usually the type to mind about other people's businesses. Particularly that one day, he still doesn't care. But there's something about that man that makes him wonder. Not care, just curious.  
  
It's a typical Wednesday morning, Louis has put on the T he wore two days ago and his favourite black pants and without fixing his hair enters the small shop in one of the long buildings by his flat. He's welcomed with the familiar scent of flowers, and sure, it's nice, but it gets dull. But that day, as he's about to ignore the new customer and get back to spraying the colourful petals, he notices the man by the door.  
  
He's had a fedora over his dark, brown curls, the maroon sweatshirt and skinny jeans. And black boots, with several golden rings hanging on their sides. Louis can't help but look at him after the first glance. Scan him, for that matters. That man is still standing at the door, his long arm pressing the door open and he gives way to the old lady who is just leaving. A smile forms on his lips, and then the dimples on his cheeks.  
  
Louis would've felt his knees melt if he'd been standing.  
  
When the man proceeds to the shelves, Louis pretends to not notice, as he genuinely would with normal customers. But his perfume is not letting him have it. That man's perfume is more significant than the flowers he has in the store. No, the perfume makes all flowers around them a disgrace. It gets stronger, too, each second, with the small, careful steps he takes.  
  
'Hey.'  
  
Whoever it is the man is talking to, it's not Louis. So he continues to cut the dying petals.  
  
'Excuse me?'  
  
Louis looks up to the man, and it looks as though he's looking at a great statue piece. A golden one. He's beautiful. The man has brilliant green eyes looking down at him, and they shine. Suddenly all the flowers behind him start dancing, the walls to the store start disappearing and welcoming sunshine. He's beautiful, and he's still smiling.  
  
Amidst all that, did he say something else?  
  
'I'm sorry, do you need something?' Louis asks, standing up and dusting his pants off with the back of his hands. He's confirmed his initial guess that the stranger was much taller, now that he still has to look up to meet the greens. Maybe he's barely below his chin.  
  
'Um, my name's Harry.'  
  
'Okay...' Louis says, 'and I'm Louis. Is there anything you need, Harry?'  
  
Harry's face lights up at it, and Louis doesn't have the slightest idea why, and he grins. His grin is breathtaking, too, with his perfectly white teeth showing, digging deeper into the dimples. Louis feels the urge pinch his cheeks. Or punch them; he's too beautiful he doesn't seem real.  
  
He's not real.  
  
After he's flashed that smile, the man -Harry turns his heels and leaves. He even took one of the lilies from the bucket, but Louis is too stunned to react. Usually he'd kick people who tried to steal his things, ever since high school, but his strength has all but left him. He thinks that man might be a saint, who sucks strength out of souls to stop them from misusing them.  
  
He might have sighed at the closing doors.  
  
*  
  
Harry's still smiling when he hears the doorbell rings behind him.  
  
He can't be wrong now. Louis. Sounds tiny like the man he is. It takes all he had, though, to talk to the man, and get him to notice. If he'd any courage left, he'd keep the conversation going. But soon as he heard the heavenly voice, he swore the ground shook. He knows what a tall built he is, his legs shaking would have been obvious if he'd stayed. His lips zipped, he turned for the doors and... well, he didn't even remember when he'd left.  
  
That's right, he thinks. Where did he get the flower in his hands? He's been twirling it around mindlessly, what.  
  
His blood rushes up to his ears, fearing the image in his head comes true. Louis is running towards him, the small feet at their high speed, until one of them flies into the air and almost reaches his head-  
  
He turns around, and sees nothing but strangers on the street. Harry smiles again, Louis doesn't mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Maybe Louis does mind. That weird stranger just walked in to his store, made him speechless and left like a strayed dog after given some food. Or bone. And he stole one of his most expensive flowers. Mind? Louis is furious. That man must have used a spell on him, to make him swoon and then took one for his girlfriend.  
  
Louis wonders, do saints have girlfriends?  
  
With a shake of his head and sigh, he closes the drawer where he's put the money and locks them tight. He heads for the door, ready to hit the lights off after scanning the entire room. Then, a particular flower catches his eyes - one with a card tied around its stem. He walks and takes it in his hands. A smile comes on his face, he laughs lightly at the words.  
  
'What an idiot,' he mutters, taking out a pair of scissors from the drawer beneath next to the lilies and cut the bottom of the stem in the water before the ribbon that holds the piece of paper.  
  
_Dear Louis_  
  
_I have accidentally taken this lily because you're so pretty. Pretty please forgive me._  
  
_Harry._  
  
_Ps everything rhymes. Maybe some things are meant to be?_  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Two weeks after their encounter, Harry hasn't come to visit the flower shop. Not that it's actually a place to visit of you're not going to buy anything but still, after that shameless flirting on the paper, it's only natural that Louis is waiting for him to come again so he can make fun of his hitting skills. Not that the fact he's fallen for it. If that weird man did like him or something, he had to make it clear. Louis isn't an idiot not to get the tone of the letter, but isn't a genius to read his mind, too.  
  
Maybe Louis is thinking about it too much. Maybe Harry meant to sound friendly, and funny, not that he's trying to get his attention. It doesn't explain why he's come to the store for a minute just to introduce himself and again to give him a letter, though, but maybe Louis is just trying to make the feelings mutual, knowing how attracted he was to Harry's beauty.  
  
Hell, that man is probably not interested in men.  
  
Everyday he's been looking at the door, waiting for a certain curly-head to come around but it ends with disappointment. And then today he's just had it. Harry's just one of those who likes to joke around, play with people's feelings. He probably knows Louis is gay, and so made a dare with his friends or something. He's too pretty, it's not impossible he's that type. Never mind the kind, green eyes. Never mind them.  
  
That goof isn't coming. And he's back to the boring, old job.  
  
Just as the boring, old job comes to another end for the day, when Louis scans the room one last time, with the tingle of hope there's another card, he sees it.  
  
He may have jumped.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_Dear Lewis,_  
  
_Would you like to watch movies? I like Grease. And cheese. Sometimes? Please?_  
  
_Harrys_  
  
_Ps because it rhymes_  
  
How are they going to when that idiot won't even show? Louis wants to write on his store's glass door with huge block letters to tell him to come pick him up. He'd close it down if he had to, if that'd make that doofus come. It's been three days since the last letter and Louis swears he wants to strangle the child. He's not given him riddles, no, he's given him his name, he's given him lame things that rhyme but he doesn't show. It almost makes him crazy.  
  
'You're small.'  
  
He'd slap anybody who tried to test his patience now. When he turns around, he sees a beautiful girl, with dimples very much like someone he knows. Like someone who doesn't show.  
  
'You need something?' he asks, brow raised.  
  
'I do. I want this.' The lady is holding a lily. The lily Louis has hid behind all the others.  
  
'Just one?' Louis sighs, taking one of the said flowers when the woman nods.  
  
'I want this one.'  
  
Louis practically ignores her fingers on the lily to where _his_ card once was attached. 'It's the same.'  
  
'Maybe to you, to someone else it's different.' The lady might have smiled, but then again her face is still serious, and somewhat annoyed. 'Why did you even mark this one if you think all are the same?'  
  
He rolls his eyes. 'It's my shop, I can do whatever I want with things inside.'  
  
'You're not selling these flowers?'  
  
'I am.'  
  
'Then I want this one,' she insists, taking the lily in her hands.  
  
'Just not that one.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Look, if you want to give this to your boyfriend or friends, or whatever, they won't mind having any of these,' Louis explains, exasperated.  
  
'I want to give it to my stupid brother who is too afraid to see his crush. And he particularly likes this flower.'  
  
It's right, he's right. That girl is his sister, they look so much alike he can't be wrong. And the sweet smile on her face tells him as much, with the dimples and bright eyes. With an entirely different effect.  
  
But the thought of Harry telling his family about him gives the very effect he has when he sees his bright, shiny green beads. Close enough.  
  
'Fine. It's on the house.'  
  
*  
  
Harry doesn't want to talk to Gemma. Today he came home from the university and she suddenly told him she went to the flower shop and got his favourite lily. Said the owner gave him the flower and said hi. The woman must have told the guy things she shouldn't have.  
  
He's not talking to her, but she sees him smiling.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
The next day Louis waits again, and he still hasn't come. He turns off the lights after a long time searching for another letter, then walks to the door, stopping only when the chimes sing. Two pairs of wide eyes meet, before Louis realises it's the man he's been waiting for, at his door, with two cups of coffee (tea?) in his large hands. He smiles then, the full dimpled smile. And under the dim light of the sunset, he sees the red forming on his white cheeks.  
  
'You're closing?' he asks.  
  
Louis smiles back, a hint of smirk. 'It's about time, Harold.'  
  
'Um, I'm sorry...' Harry mumbles, then his eyes come back alive the moment he remembers what he's holding. 'I bought you tea?'  
  
'Are you asking me?' Louis chuckles. Harry's put the cup in his hands, the time he realises how much larger his hands are compared to his.  
  
They're much smaller than his. Everything about him is so tiny, yet Harry wonders where he puts his big heart. 'It's for you.'  
  
Then Harry smiles again, the smile that could bring Louis to his feet had he no self control. He knows it's his turn to shade his cheeks red.  
  
'Oi, I'm sorry I'm late. Things got weird at the lab and I was-'  
  
It's this blond man who's just interrupted their moment, and Louis swears his jaw drop. The man has the courtesy to even lean in to Harry, and whispers what the whole world could hear.  
  
'Is he Louis?' He's nice, all the smile he gives and all the introduction he offers. But Louis isn't amused. So all he does is give back the cup to Harry's free hand and walks away after he locks the door to his store.  
  
He hears him calling from behind. Louis doesn't respond. He keeps walking because Harry is a goof, he's a coward and he's too childish he had to bring his friend to talk to him. For a brief moment, he actually thought Harry was inviting him for a walk, or he'd be the one inviting him. Then, suddenly his friend appears and he's supposed to be there, witnessing the whole thing, listening to every single thing they say. Not exactly the kind of thing Louis wants for a first walk.  
  
His hand is wrapped around a bundle of heat. Louis turns around and sees Harry's hand around his. They're really much larger than his.  
  
'I-I'm sorry, I wanted to ask if you'd want to go out with me sometimes.' He said it. Finally.  
  
'Oh, and then you'd expect the little blondie to join us wherever we go just so you could talk?' Louis states, looking over Harry to say to his friend, 'No offense, mate.'  
  
'Hey, you make a lot of sense. He doesn't,' the friend says, 'It's Niall by the way.'  
  
Louis raises his eyebrow at Harry and tilts his head at Niall's words, proving his point. If Niall had not agreed to come with him, Louis would think Harry finds him a traitor for a friend.  
  
'Alright, I'm sorry. I-I'll try to make it up to you.' Harry chews his lip.  
  
Louis rolls his eyes at the guy, waiting could be an eternity with this one. 'Fucks' sakes, I'll go out with you.'  
  
With him chewing his lip and smiling at the same time, with the dimples and eyes, Louis can't not smile back.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It's not a wonder now how someone so attractive can have no confidence. Louis has come to realise that the man who has a crush on him, the beautiful man who is sitting next to him now, is a very careless man. Clumsy, if he may. It's their first date, and Harry has invited him to a movie; sure, harmless, the cliche setting, but he hasn't expected him to be half an hour late, wearing half-made tie, and a business coat, no less (because who wears business coat in a movie?), and unzipped boots. He looked like a mess.  
  
He still does, more actually, after bumping into someone at the theatre, splashing coke all over himself and a bit on Louis. After stumbling over his feet and pouring popcorn from their bucket. They had to go to the rest room and cancelled the movie. Then the apologies and then the apologies. Louis has bought another can of coke, and hotdogs because that's what's romantic right now.  
  
'I'm really sorry, Louis...'  
  
Louis sighs. 'Are you going to apologise for the rest of the night?'  
  
Harry doesn't say sorry then, just looks down at his hands and Louis swears his eyes are glistening. 'I really wanted tonight to be wonderful. I wanted to make you happy. When you smile, everything is alright.'  
  
There's something, maybe the way his face glows under the orange street light, maybe the way his face reddens, or the way his raspy voice cracks, that makes Louis' heart beats to his ears, so loud he could feel his ribs breaking. Harry really likes him, he supposes, else he wouldn't have tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
Unknowingly he cups those cheeks in his small hands and pulls so Harry's facing him once again. Their eyes meet, the moment Louis has waited since he left his apartment today.  
  
'Are you always like this? Liking someone too much enough to cry about them,' seeing Harry's brows crease, he continues, 'Don't. If you're like this you'll easily get hurt. People will step on you.'  
  
Another drop of tears, and his beautiful smile reforms, reflecting Louis'. Louis hasn't realised it's cold until Harry engulfs his warm hands with his own, at the moment Harry's tears touch his fingertips.  
  
'You won't.'  
  
The confusion in Louis' eyes tells Harry he doesn't know what he's trying to say.  
  
'You...' Harry says, 'don't remember me at all, do you?'  
  
Another moment, the blue eyes widen at the sparkling greens.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_He felt all his pain rush down to his arse, to his knees and ankles. His elbows took all the damage, as they crashed the marbled floor. People were watching, standing by, just witnessing his pathetic sight. He was wheezing, searching for his inhaler, but soon saw it fall onto the ground. He reached. But another pang on his head, knocked down by the bloody bat._  
  
_No one tried to help him, not a single being._  
  
_Then, as he'd almost lost hope, as the angry wood hit the palm of the man's hand, he saw a shadow. A kick, so quick he couldn't tell if it was, landed on the bad man's throat, and sent him flying on his friend. Another figure came and took his turn, when the first shadow approached him._  
  
_He heard him ask if he was okay, but he couldn't help but rest in his gaze. Beautiful ocean blue beads were looking right at him. Like a hero. He felt his body shake, and listened to the man's calm voice to make him return. His eyes closed._  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'You were that child?' Louis laughs at it, how can he forget such a pretty boy. He's saved so many lives he forgets them as much. And it's not like he looks at faces; no, Louis never really cares to find out about others.  
  
It's the first time he sees the boy confident enough to pout, which almost immediately makes him stop laughing. He's so pretty, this boy Harry, and he wonders how he could be so lucky to get his attention.  
  
'You're always like that, too,' Harry says, 'I've tried to talk to you, but people in school, in the university, too, keep saying you were going to reject just about anyone and make fun of them despite saving them from those bullies in the first place. And you were a senior, I got worried. So...' Louis takes a bite of his food, waiting for Harry to continue, 'I just sent you letters.'  
  
Louis snaps his head back to the young man, eyes wide, swollen cheeks flushed.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_He never cared._  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Liam is visiting the flower shop the next day, something he does when there's a special event coming up. Louis' guessed it has something to do with Sophia, by the way he asks about which roses are the romantic type. As if every florist had to know that.  
  
'How was last night?' he asks, in the middle of choosing white or red.  
  
'He was that guy, Li.'  
  
'He was what guy?' Liam turns to look at his friend, and understands right away when he sees the lost smile he hasn't seen since high school. 'He was _that guy_.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_You're my hero._  
  
_HS_  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
It's a normal Wednesday morning, the same, old routine is waiting his way but somehow the shop is brighter than it has been a month ago. Before Harry. It has been so bright the flowers seem to bloom each time Harry stops by to visit.  
  
Today Harry bought him sweetened green tea, and he puts the cup on the counter behind where Louis has waited every morning. His elbows are on the surface, his hands on his face as he watches the young boy take different petals and tie them onto a thin wire until he connects the ends together. He walks back to Louis, setting the crown on top of Louis' fringed hair.  
  
Harry sighs, imitating Louis' position so they are face to face. 'You're so beautiful, Lou.'  
  
His confidence is building up, Louis worries he'd make him submissive. Harry's simple words can make his heart race like it never has. At this rate, Harry has the power to make him do what he wants him to do. Louis doesn't like being whipped.  
  
'Stop stealing my precious flowers and go to school, young man,' it's all Louis could say, but his blush tells Harry what he wants to know. And the younger one obeys, with a huge smile, and leaves for the door. He hops back inside, plants a small kiss on his lips, across the counter and runs outside.  
  
Louis chuckles. Harry's still his little spoon, no matter how larger he is than him.  
  
Everything is wonderful. The smell, the happy colours, the melodies. All that Harry's left for him.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_You were that cheesy guy who sent me letters? Louis looked at him, face in full shock._  
  
_Harry smiled at his date, leaned in and pecked his cheek, blush visible on his own. He'd put a paper in Louis' fist before running away, into the darkness of the night._  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_Dear Louis,_  
  
_Call me? ** - *** - **_  
  
_Harry._  
  
_PS It still rhymes._  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
_Ironic, Louis thought, darkness didn't exist that night._

**Author's Note:**

> have you guys listened to you're my hero by sandra hunter? I always sing it when I look at louis. he's so beautiful. louis is so beautiful I gotta go
> 
> thank you for reading!
> 
> ps if you have an interesting prompt please tell me


End file.
